


Act II Scene I

by Tsarcasm (Syberina5)



Series: Block of Wood [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Tsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I’ve played my part in this scene a million times. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act II Scene I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: MAAN IV.ii:70-72.
> 
> Author’s Notes: A part Artsy!Justin—who[](http://specialj67.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://specialj67.livejournal.com/) **specialj67** so likes—part Metacognitive!Justin, part Horny!Justin double drabble and standalone in the Block of Wood ‘Verse.

I’ve played my part in this scene a million times.  


The Red Sea parts; Moses doesn’t even tell it to, just saunters secure in the knowledge it will.  


I watch him across the gallery floor, hands deep in his long winter coat. Gucci of course, not Burberry though it’s what all the straight fags are wearing this season.

I realize why I never liked drawings I’d done of Rage in a cape. Rage doesn’t _do_ capes. He doesn’t need the billowing importance of himself unfurling behind him to take up space, to get attention, to impress. No. All Rage has to do is stalk across the floor. That purposeful stride. That preying swagger.

My breath is short, my head is heavy, and my pants are tight. If I was watching him for the first time I’d feel exactly the same way.

Well, maybe not exactly. Because he’s mine and I know it. Rather than just want I can smile and have. I do.

I let my smile grow because his eyes are on mine and it just does. He’s there, all of him. I welcome him in. It’s all the greeting we need. His lips and mine are a bonus.


End file.
